Ketika Hujan
by nta-unintended
Summary: The other love story from Sasusaku.  "Karena jatuh cinta diam-diam juga bisa berbalas, entah itu penolakan, pengabaian atau bahkan..."  Fic untuk NJSS...RnR ya,,


**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Betaread **oleh LuthRhythm

Warning : AU,OOC,

.

**Ketika Hujan**

Nta-unfinished

.

Perasaan tidak enak itu tidak dapat dihindari, ya?

Jam dinding di depan kelas Sakura menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Belum terlalu sore, jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bangkunya, sebuah bangku favoritnya karena berada tepat di pinggir jendela. Dari jarak pandangnya sekarang, Sakura dapat melihat lapangan basket dan taman sekolah yang asri.

Hijau dan sejuk.

_Ah_... andai saja itu juga bisa menyejukkan hati Sakura sekarang.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin mengingatnya, hanya saja peristiwa tadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Sakura menghela napas kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Kenapa rasanya jadi sangat menyesakkan?

Sakura memiringkan wajahnya menghadap ke luar. Langit kini ditutupi oleh gerombolan awan yang berwarna abu-abu, dalam hitungan detik, tiba-tiba saja gerimis turun membuat pandangan Sakura dipenuhi oleh tirai air tipis yang konstan.

Mengingat hal siang tadi, Sakura menutup kedua matanya, tanpa sadar air matanya keluar tanpa aba-aba.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaan semudah ini?"_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang di kepala Sakura. Padahal tidak ada bentakan atau pun kata-kata yang kasar. Tetapi sorot mata Sasuke Uchiha dan penekanan kata yang diucapkannya membuat Sakura merinding ketakutan.

"_Bereskan dulu pekerjaanmu, baru membantu orang lain!"_

Kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat Sakura terkejut.

Untuk kali pertama dalam sejarah, Sasuke Uchiha sang ketua Dewan Kesiswaan memarahi Sakura Haruno yang notabene adalah sekretarisnya, di depan banyak orang!

Semua warga SMA Konoha sedang sibuk mempersiapkan perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan tiga minggu lagi. Merasa pekerjaan administrasinya beres, Sakura memutuskan ke ruang seni membantu Sai melukis _backdrop _untuk drama nanti.

Sakura dan Sai dulu pernah satu klub di ekskul melukis, jadi Sai sangat senang ketika ada Sakura yang meringankan bebannya.

Semua tampak baik-baik saja sampai Sasuke datang.

Sakura masih ingat wajah marah Sasuke ketika dia masuk kemudian menyerahkan brosur untuk promosi perayaan ulang tahun sekolah nanti padanya tiba-tiba. Kemudian, beberapa detik setelahnya, kalimat-kalimat tajam itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke memang sosok yang tegas dan perfeksionis. Sakura meneliti brosur yang ada di tangannya, mata hijaunya berusaha menemukan apa yang membuat Sasuke marah dan...

_BINGO!_

Sakura membatu.

Sebagai orang yang mengecek terakhir brosur tersebut dari bagian humas, Sakura merasa tolol.

Kesalahannya berada di deretan gambar sponsor bagian bawah brosur. Ada dua _icon_ yang salah bentuk, kemudian Sakura mengingat-ingat, ada juga satu sponsor yang bahkan tidak tercantum dalam brosur tersebut!

Sakura merasa sangat buruk.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, suasana di dalam ruang seni yang dipenuhi anak-anak yang sedang sibuk latihan dan menyiapkan properti drama menjadi sangat tidak mengenakkan. Sakura memutuskan untuk pamit pada Sai kemudian setengah berlari keluar untuk mengambil tasnya yang ditinggal di kelas.

Apa semua karena Sasuke yang mengatakannya?

Sasuke, orang yang disukainya sejak dulu, ucapannya memberikan efek begitu besar pada Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan. Padahal dia sudah dekat dengan pintu keluar ketika dia ingat ada buku catatannya yang tertinggal di dalam kelas.

"Merepotkan," rutuk Sasuke.

Hari ini bukan hari yang baik untuknya. Perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang diadakan tiga minggu lagi merupakan proyek terbesar selama dia menjabat sebagai Ketua Dewan Kesiswaan. Dan ternyata di waktu yang hampir mendekati hari H, Dewan Guru membuat ulah.

Atas nama penghematan, mendadak subsidi dari sekolah dipotong 20%.

Sasuke sudah berdebat dengan Iruka-_sensei _selaku bendahara sekolah, tapi percuma, yang Sasuke dapat hanya penolakan argumen dan keputusan yang tidak bisa diganggu-gugat. Mungkin dana dari sponsor bisa cukup untuk menutupi pengeluaran.

Saat Sasuke memeriksa brosur untuk promosi kegiatan, dia menemukan beberapa kesalahan fatal. Sakura yang bertanggung jawab pun jadi pelampiasan.

Tidak, tadinya Sasuke hanya bermaksud untuk menegur kecerobohan Sakura. Masih yakin Sakura ada di dalam kawasan sekolah, Sasuke berkeliling mencarinya.

Sasuke menemukan Sakura di dalam ruang seni, bersama Sai, sedang enaknya tertawa bercanda.

Sasuke memicingkan mata. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal dan rahangnya mengeras. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya merasa tidak suka.

Dan hal itu pun terjadi dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura kemudian menegurnya dengan nada suara lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Secepat kilat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya menunduk ketika mengetahui kesalahannya.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di ambang pintu. Ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan langkahnya ketika dia menyadari ada Sakura di dalam kelas. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja kembali dan tidak peduli. Tapi nyatanya, Sasuke justru berjalan lebih dekat seakan ingin memastikan keadaan Sakura.

Kepala Sakura berada di atas meja, wajahnya menghadap jendela besar kelas dengan mata tertutup, dan yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah jejak air mata yang membekas di pipi Sakura.

Sakura... menangis?

.

.

Tiba-tiba gerimis berubah menjadi hujan deras, menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang mengganggu Sakura yang sedang menenangkan diri. Sakura membuka mata, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan kelas yang menjadi lebih gelap.

Sakura sangat terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke di hadapannya, bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Mengambil buku catatan," jawab Sasuke kalem.

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa!

"Kau menangis?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar.

Gelap. Sekarang awan-awan hitam sudah mendominasi. Sakura memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia pulang karena dia tidak membawa payung. _Huh_, Sakura jadi bertambah sebal.

Sasuke benci diacuhkan, dia berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di meja.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya lagi yang sukses merebut perhatian Sakura. Sakura menatapnya tajam. Demi menyamakan tinggi dan agar Sakura tidak mendongak terlalu lama, Sakura berdiri.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau puas sudah mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang seperti tadi? Bicara baik-baik bisa, kan? Kau menyebalkan!"

Akhirnya Sakura meledak, terlihat jelas Sakura berusaha untuk mengatur kembali napasnya. Yang Sasuke tidak mengerti, kenapa Sakura juga menangis lagi?

"Aku memang ceroboh dan tidak bisa diandalkan!"

Sasuke terkesiap. Mata hijau Sakura seakan menghipnotisnya.

Sasuke hampir unggul di segala bidang. Olah raga, pelajaran,_ climbing_, atau bahkan _parkour_, seolah dia dapat menempati posisi jagoan di segala bidang. Sasuke hanya belum mengerti tentang satu hal, yaitu perempuan.

Sakura membentaknya, marah, tapi yang Sasuke lihat di mata _viridian_ Sakura bukanlah kebencian tapi lebih ke kekecewaan.

Kenapa?

"Dana subsidi dari sekolah dipotong 20%."

Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut. Dengan lemas Sakura kembali duduk seraya mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tidak mungkin," desis Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura tahu seberapa besar kesalahannya. Sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sponsor juga akan mengurangi pemasukan dan itu pasti akan sangat merugikan. Sakura benar-benar menyesal.

"Maaf." Entahlah, Sakura merasa perlu mengatakannya, " tapi tetap saja, kau itu menyebalkan," rutuknya tetap tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Sakura aneh sekali. Ekspresinya dapat berubah begitu cepat. Sasuke melengkungkan sudut bibirnya ke atas sedikit, tangan kanannnya terulur mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Dasar."

Sakura terdiam, tapi tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis menurut Sasuke. Seketika itu juga waktu seakan berhenti bagi Sasuke.

Degup jantung Sasuke berubah seakan sedang karnaval. Satu persatu memorinya dengan Sakura terlintas di otaknya. Bagai roll film yang sedang dimainkan.

Sakura yang bersemangat, Sakura yang selalu tersenyum padanya, Sakura yang berani mendebatkan keputusannya, Sakura yang mencatatkan untuknya kalau dia ada urusan, Sakura yang mengingatkannya untuk tidak bekerja terlalu keras, Sakura yang—

—semua tentangnya, semua tentang Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke tersadar. Segera dialihkan pandangannya. Ke mana saja, asal jangan Sakura untuk sejenak menormalkan detak jantungnya.

.

.

Kemarin Ino datang menghampiri Sasuke. Menitipkan buku catatan milik Sakura padanya. Kata Ino, dia sudah mencari Sakura ke mana-mana tapi tidak ketemu. Sasuke mengiyakan saja, toh dia sekelas dengan Sakura jadi bisa mengembalikannya leluasa.

Malamnya, saat Sasuke sedang membereskan tasnya dan mempersiapkan buku untuk hari ini, buku catatan Sakura terjatuh dari meja belajarnya. Sasuke mengambilnya dan terkejut menemukan ada selembar kertas yang tertinggal.

Selembar kertas itu berisi tulisan Sakura.

Tulisan Sakura yang mengungkapkan semua kegundahan hatinya karena dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyukai Sasuke. Bagaimana selama ini Sakura mencintai Sasuke secara diam-diam.

Entah takdir atau apa, Sasuke merasa lega.

.

.

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi canggung. Sakura menopang dagu seraya menatap hujan, Sasuke juga hanya diam. Direksi penglihatannya sama dengan Sakura. Sebelum ini Sakura sudah biasa berdua dengan Sasuke, mengerjakan sesuatu atau sekedar ngobrol—walau kebanyakan Sakura yang mengoceh sementara Sasuke tampak acuh padahal memperhatikan.

_Tapi sekarang, Sasuke berbeda_—insting Sakura yang mengatakannya.

"Pertunjukan teater nanti berjudul Quasimodo." Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan membuka obrolan, berharap Sasuke bereaksi. Sasuke merubah posisinya dengan mendorong kedua tangannya ke belakang, menjadikan penopang tubuhnya. Mungkin itu tanda dia akan mendengarkan.

"The Hunchback from the Notre Dame karya Victor Hugo," kata Sasuke.

"Eh, kau tahu? Aku kira kau cuma membaca buku Harry Potter dan Sherlock Holmes saja!" timpal Sakura seraya tersenyum riang, tapi raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, " ceritanya sangat mengharukan, Sasuke. Melihat latihan mereka saja sudah membuatku menangis apalagi kalau pertunjukan."

"_Not every fairy tale has a happy ending_." Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke.

"Quasimodo itu tulus sekali. Dia mencintai La Esmeralda dengan segenap hatinya, diam-diam. Melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi sang wanita. Di lain sisi dia sadar bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk Esmeralda. Bungkuk, wajah buruk rupa, tuli, dan pincang. _Ah_, andai saja Quasimodo tahu dalam cinta sejati semua itu tidak diperhitungkan."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Tidak, tadi Sakura bukan membicarakan Quasimodo. Sakura membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Dalam catatan yang dibaca Sasuke kemarin Sakura menulis kalau dia merasa tidak pantas untuknya.

Sakura hanya murid beasiswa sementara Sasuke termasuk orang kaya.

Sakura tidak merasa cantik sementara Sasuke punya segalanya.

Sakura yang kadang tidak punya pendirian sementara Sasuke idealis.

Semua itu bagi Sakura adalah jurang yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Sakura naif sekali. Dia tahu semua itu tidak dianggap dalam cinta, sementara dirinya?

"Bodoh." Mata Sakura berserobok dengan manik hitam milik Sasuke. Ada keseriusan di dalamnya. Sakura merinding.

"Apa?" tanyanya setengah gugup, ditatap intens oleh Sasuke saja sudah membuat perutnya melilit tiba-tiba.

"Kesalahan terbesar Quasimodo adalah dia tidak mengungkapkannya," Sakura menelan ludah. Semakin gugup ketika Sasuke mengambil napas panjang dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam, cintanya juga bisa berbalas. Balasannya bisa berupa pengabaian, penolakan diam-diam, dan..."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas perlahan. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Dia tidak peduli lagi jika sesudah ini semua berubah tapi sekarang dia harus mengatakannya. Meskipun berbicara panjang lebar sangat tidak Sasuke sekali.

"... mungkin, penerimaan secara diam-diam." Sasuke mendekat, kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Sakura. Siapa saja! Sakura butuh napas buatan sekarang juga!

"Sakura, terima kasih. Terima kasih selama ini sudah mencintaiku, diam-diam." Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak bibir mereka. Bibir mungil Sakura awalnya terasa asing, kemudian menjadi hangat. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan rasa manis dari sepasang bibir milik Sakura.

Sebelum Sakura bereaksi, Sasuke sudah mengakhiri ciumannya. Wajah Sakura memerah, seakan aliran darah semua berkumpul di kepala. Sasuke juga sebenarnya gugup, tapi_ toh_ masih bisa ia tutupi dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Karena aku memilih opsi ketiga," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura meraba bibirnya, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan berusaha kembali ke realita. Sebelum semuanya berhasil, Sasuke sudah berdiri mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Ayo, pulang." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, membimbingnya keluar kelas. Sasuke berhenti menyadari Sakura yang tidak bergerak. Terkejut ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang sembab, bibirnya bergetar.

"Kau... _hiks_... maksudnya... _hiks_," Sakura sesenggukan, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusap air matanya, "mencintaiku juga?" dada Sakura naik turun. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, dia bahagia tapi dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menangis.

"Dasar cengeng!" Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum, walau sangat tipis tapi Sakura tahu itu adalah jawaban.

Kemudian setelah itu yang terjadi adalah Sasuke yang kelabakan karena bukannya berhenti tapi tangisan Sakura semakin keras.

"DASAR SASUKE JAHAAAT!" teriakan Sakura terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor sore itu.

Hujan sudah reda. Rumput- rumput basah terlihat segar dengan sisa-sia air hujan di atasnya. Ada aroma khas yang bisa ditangkap oleh indera penciuman, ada malam yang akan segera datang menyambut, dan ada cerita Sasuke dengan Sakura yang baru saja membuka lembaran baru.

.

.

Tamat.

A/N : Akhirnya, saya berhasil juga nyelesein fic.

Terima kasih banyak sama LuthRhythm yang bersedia jadi beta reader saya. *bungkuk.

Quote yang cinta diam2 itu saya copas dari blog-nya landakgaul dengan jugul jatuh cinta diam-diam.

Saya benar-benar merasa terbantu. Fic ini saya dibuat untuk adik saya yang slalu mensupport saya untuk membuat fic. Juga adik saya satunya yang jadi tong sampah ramblingan saya.

Saya author baru yang masih perlu banyak bimbingan, jadi mind to review?

Saya sangat senang bisa berteman dengan warga FFn.


End file.
